Tainted Past
by Greg'sgirl5
Summary: A case hits a little to close to home for Greg andd Sara finds out a secret he's been hiding.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing... :( Set in season 11?_

**Tainted Past**

Sara sat back in her chair, tossing her case folder onto the desk. She was too tired to solve it anyway. She'd been here for hours now, getting lost in her case with Greg.

But there was something weird about it. Not the case. Greg. Greg was acting really weird.

The case wasn't too out of the ordinary. A girl named Maria Hope, age 17 had been killed in the locker room at her school. The first suspects had been...actually it had been the whole school. Teachers included. But later they had found out that someone else was in that locker room. Maria's aunt. She had stormed in yelling, forcing the other girls out to field hockey practice. Next thing you know, they go back in and Maria's dead, her throat slashed by a carving knife..

Unfortunately, the aunt, Sabrina Greyson was smart and got a lawyer. Good for her, bad for them. Very bad. The accusations just weren't sticking. And apparently she had an alibi, although only her husband could verify that. But Sara knew he was only protecting his wife. Quite frankly it was making her uneasy.

But it was Greg that she was really worried about. The second he found out her aunt was in the locker room, he had gone all quiet. And if you knew Greg,you knew he was _never _quiet. And he had been doing work without her, ignoring her questions. Not to mention disappearing for hours at a time.

He walked into their office then, breaking her out of her thoughts. She looked him over, feeling a knot in her stomach. Something was really bugging him. The ever present light in his eyes was gone.

"Greg." She said softly, but got no response. She put her foot on the floor, gently spinning her chair back and forth.

"Greg." Sara said a little louder this time, watching as he slowly, moved to look at her, putting the mask of calm on his face. But she could see right through it.

"Yeah?" He asked her, but she could tell it was forced. She fiddled with her hands, wondering what to say.

"Whats going on with you?" She asked. He forced a confused look and made eye contact for the first time so far.

"Nothing."

She sighed, knowing he wanted to avoid this. Well tough. Because she wanted to know. He was really effected by this case.

"Greg, I know you better than anyone. And I know your lying. Tell me why this case is effecting you so much." He looked at her, and she noticed the bags under his eyes, and she felt his breath shudder.

"Sar-" He began, but she cut him off.

"Tell me."

He sighed, defeated and began running his thumb back and forth over his hand absentmindedly.

"When I was 11...my aunt used to pick me up from school. My mom was volunteering at a community center... and she just happened to be available." He said painfully slow. Sara took breath after breath, predicting what was coming. But she didn't want it to. She wish she'd never asked.

"At first it was just yelling. We'd get home and I'd forget my homework at the school or something... but eventually it got physical." He paused and she could hear his voice get thick. Sara couldn't tell if he was crying or not,he had his eyes on the floor. God...she really wished she'd never asked.

"She hit me. One day she even broke my arm. I kept telling my mom it was a bully at school. Or a gym injury. Or a fall. I always told you she was overprotective. Guess that's why." Greg finally glanced up at her, and she saw the wet film across his deep brown eyes.

She slid her chair beside his and put her hand on his. "I'm sorry."

"Your the first person I've told." He said, almost a whisper.

She couldn't take it anymore. She wrapped her arms around him, puling him into a warm hug. He pulled her closer, tighter and she wished she could make the pain go away. He had been her best friend for years. She'd told him everything. And yet it had taken a case too close to home, to make him tell her this. What had she done wrong? Had she made herself seem untrustworthy? No, she hoped not. This was a big secret and she was glad he had finally talked about it.

"It'll get better Greg. You know were here for you. Whenever you need us." Sara reassured him, hoping he knew that already. He was a valuable friend to her. And she never wanted him to become as distant as she had once been.

"I know. Thanks." He muttered into her shoulder, before pulling away.

"Now lets put Mrs. Greyson in jail where she belongs." She said, trying to lighten the mood.

Surprisingly he smirked at her and felt a smile come to her face. He was back.

**Reviews are loved! :) I think Greg needed to bond with Sara again and he needed a troubled past. :) I love him with my lifeeee :D**


End file.
